Kubrow
: For the Wild Kubrows, see Kubrow (Feral). The Kubrow are a canine-like monotreme species (laying eggs instead of giving live birth) that originally served as companions and pets for the Orokin, and later as attack and guard animals for the Orokin elite. After the downfall of the Orokin, surviving Kubrow on Earth adapted and became feral with only the most aggressive and ferocious surviving. Recent DNA-altering technologies have been unearthed that can allow them to once again be domesticated to become loyal and protective companions to their new owner. Variants |-|Huras Kubrow = 1x | excmods = Hunt Stalk }} Precepts: *Hunt: Allows the Huras Kubrow to perform lunging attacks. *Stalk: Allows the Huras Kubrow to cloak itself and its master. |-|Raksa Kubrow = 1x | excmods = Howl Protect }} Precepts: *Howl: Allows the Raksa Kubrow to growl, frightening nearby opponents. *Protect: Allows the Raksa Kubrow to replenish its master's shields when they are depleted. |-|Sahasa Kubrow = | excmods = Dig Ferocity }} Precepts: *Dig: Allows the Sahasa Kubrow to sniff out and dig up buried items. *Ferocity: Allows the Sahasa Kubrow to perform finishing moves on downed opponents. |-|Sunika Kubrow = 1x | excmods = Savagery Unleashed }} Precepts: *Savagery: Allows the Sunika Kubrow to perform deadly finisher attacks. *Unleashed: Allows Sunika Kubrows to knock down VIP targets. Obtaining a Kubrow The Kubrow pet can be acquired by doing the Howl of the Kubrow Quest line. Attention: Currently only one Kubrow Egg can be in the player's inventory. If an Egg has already been collected the second Egg will be impossible to pick up and must be left behind. To continue collecting Kubrow Eggs, the first egg must be placed into the Kubrow Incubator '''(Requires an active Kubrow slot). Universal Mods All Kubrow Mods are dropped by Feral Kubrows. *Bite: Increases the Kubrow's critical hit chance and damage. *Fast Deflection: Increases Shield regeneration rate. *Link Armor: Shares owner's Armor with his/her Kubrow. *Link Health: Shares owner's maximum Health with his/her Kubrow. *Link Shields: Shares owner's maximum Shields with his/her Kubrow. *Loyal Companion: Increases the duration of the Kubrow's bleedout phase. *Maul: Increases the Kubrow's melee damage. *Pack Leader: Heals the Kubrow by a percent of damage done by its master's melee strikes. *Scavenge: Allows the Kubrow to alert its master to lockers that can be pried open. Kubrow Color and Coat table Information is subjected to change upon release of new colors and coats. All Colors and Coats can be mixed randomly together. Accessories Nai-Zhen Collar: A common adornment used to distinguish a Kubrow that is loyal to its master. Notes * Incubation takes '''two days to complete. Can be rushed with 15 Platinum. * Maturity is reached after two daily resets have occured since incubation, which can take 24-48 hours depending on the time of day the incubation process finished. Be sure to re-visit the Howl of the Kubrow Quest in your Codex to update the quest and begin the mission for the collar. * The Kubrow can be put in stasis between resets. So long as it is active when the reset happens, it will count toward maturing the Kubrow. * You may only have one Kubrow Egg in your inventory at a time. * You are able to scramble the pattern and color of your Kubrow for 10 Platinum. This has been disabled for now whilst DE "consider feedback on it". It is unknown whether it will be reinstated later on. * Only two imprints can be made per Kubrow. * DNA Integrity degrades over time and can be restored using DNA Stabilizers. * DNA Stabilizers are purchased in packs of six in the market for 100,000 Credits and each one increase at least 40% of health. * A Kubrow cannot be used while imprinting. Imprinting takes two hours, but can be rushed for platinum. * If a Kubrow dies during the mission, its loyalty decreases by 40% however you can increase the Kubrow's loyalty three times a day by petting it for a total of +60% strength. * Like Warframes, their unmodded health and shields increase as their rank does. * It is possible to know your kubrow variant while it's still hatching by going to the mods collection > sentinel mods > sort by recent, and checking the most recent 2 rare ability mods that you have received (they should be paired). * Sahasa seems to be the most common variant. Bugs *Setting a marker/waypoint on your Kubrow will indicate it as an enemy; this occurs with all companions. *The Kubrow, unlike Sentinels, will not revive when its owner uses a revive. (Bug or feature?) *Spamming the interact key (default 'E') will push the Kubrow to temporarily live outside the incubator. Relogging or playing a mission will fix this. * Sometimes you cannot regain loyalty from petting your Kubrow (Unconfirmed). Trivia * It can be assumed that Kubrow pets are hatched from genetically modified feral Kubrow eggs. ** Though we never see the genetic manipulation of the egg, it would be impossible to simply have a modern feral Kurbow egg hatch into variants of Orokin Kubrows without some sort of genetic template to reverse the evolution. ** An Orokin Kubrow contained in a stasis cell found in the Clan Dojo's Orokin Lab could explain where the genetic templates were produced from. ** This could also explain the reasoning behind the DNA degradation. * Many of the first batch of Kubrows who matured after Update 14's release were inadvertently killed permanently due to a bug during the quest to obtain their collar. In the notes for the hotfix which fixed the bug, DERebecca posted, "501 of the first cloned Kubrow have been lost, but never forgotten. 20/07/2014." Those who lost a Kubrow from the bug received; the Kubrow Start Kit and a full set of Kubrow Mods, a new Kubrow Egg, a Kubrow Incubator, Kubrow Food, a Kubrow Stasis Slot, a Kubrow blank Trait Print, and 10 x Kubrow Mods. * Ordis has a particular distaste for Kubrows, frequently expressing it before correcting himself. Media 2014-07-21_00002.jpg|A skinny built Kubrow 230410_screenshots_2014-07-21_00002.jpg|Medium built Kubrow Sdgdsdhggdgd.png|A muscly built Kubrow Apollo.jpg|Kubrow being pet by it's master. Raksa type, skinny build. kubrow2.jpg|Kubrow Interaction 2014-07-19_00016.jpg|Puppy Kubrow halfway through its incubation phase, already out of its egg. Kubrow Egg.jpg|Kubrow Egg Drop 2kubros.jpg|When the hosts disconnects a Random Kubrow will join the battle (bug). 2014-07-21_00001.jpg|A Kubrow Puppy outside the incubator (bug). 2014-07-20_00006.jpg huraskubrowhaiova.jpg Kubrow puppy bug.jpg|Sunika Puppy (Incubator bug) 2014-07-21_00008.jpg Warframe Tutorial - How to get a Kubrow Warframe U14 How to get a Kubrow Warframe Howl of the Kubrow Genetic Foundry Guide Part 1 Warframe Adult Kubrow Training & Bonding Walkthrough A how to get kubrow Category:Update 14 Category:Kubrow